


Adorable

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: My TFA Universe [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Enemy Lovers, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Kissing, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirage can't stand Novabomb, but puts up with him regardless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorable

Two months. It had been two months since Novabomb had been with his beloved blue Autobot. He had been trying to contact him to try and meet up with him, but Mirage either ignored him or told him to fuck off. Still, the seeker was persistent. Hell, if he were one to just give up so easily, then he probably would have left Mirage alone a long time ago. He loved him, yes, but even he understood that Mirage was a pain in the aft due to his stubbornness.  
  
Of course, that's what made him so cute. It was one of the many things Novabomb found appealing about the mech. He wasn't a pushover and he put up a fight. It made courting him much more exciting and rewarding.   
  
He had been harassing the spy for days now, doing countless things to try to and get the mech to spend some time with him. The seeker had even followed him once into an abandoned mineshaft and tried to corner him. Of course, he was surrounded by other Autobots and had to make a hasty retreat. He called and stalked and did whatever he could to get the mech to agree to meet with him.  
  
Then, finally, Mirage had contacted him and said to meet him by the old caves on the outskirts of Cybertron. Novabomb was so excited, especially considering how he had already done his patrol duty for the evening. Currently, he was sitting down in the designated area, leaning against the wall as he softly hummed to himself, waiting for his beloved Autobot to arrive.   
  
Novabomb looked up and smiled brightly as he saw Mirage slowly enter the cave, giving him a glare upon entry. Still, the seeker just continued to grin as the Autobot approached him.  
  
"I thought you would never agree to come see me," he said, opening his arms as if he were going to pull the spy into a tight embrace.  
  
Mirage didn't take too kindly to that and pushed at his chassis, stopping the attempted hug. Novabomb blinked and looked down at the mech, who was giving him a livid expression. Oh, did he look pretty pissed off.   
  
"Are you fucking stupid?" he snarled, poking Novabomb in the chest plating. "Have you any idea how much you've been harassing me?"  
  
He shrugged. "I know you won't come a meet me if I don't bother you about it."  
  
"I've been working!"  
  
"Well, you should have said that then."  
  
Mirage groaned in irritation, rubbing his optics in frustration. Primus, there were times, much like now, where he wanted to grab Novabomb by the helm and slam his face into a wall because he was so damn obnoxious. For these past couple months, he had been loaded with paperwork and patrol duty, barely making time for the friends in had within the Autobots. Novabomb calling and stalking him was not helping his irritation and only made the stress he had worse.   
  
"Nova, I'm not always free you know. I've been busy."  
  
Novabomb face fell a little. There was no way for the seeker to have known that. This was something he did all the time just to get Mirage to respond to his calls. If he didn't harass, Mirage would never listen. How was he supposed to know that the reason for decline this time was because of a busy schedule? He sighed, shaking his helm. "Well, considering how I always have to hound you just to get you to talk to me, how was I supposed to know any differently?"  
  
"Don't pull that one on me," he growled, folding his arms across his chassis. Still, in the back of his processor, he knew the seeker was right. But hell, it wasn't his fault. Novabomb was the enemy and if anyone caught them, Primus only knew what may have happened. He'd probably be branded a traitor and thrown in the brig. Novabomb would probably be executed; Mirage shivered at the thought.  
  
Though he kept the fact very quiet, he felt something from the seeker. He wouldn't exactly call it love, but he did call it concern; possibly even care. He certainly didn't want to get in trouble and he also didn't want Novabomb to be killed for something like this. In Novabomb's case, it was one thing to be openly in love with an enemy soldier. It was an entirely different matter in regards to meeting in secret. This was practically treason, which made Mirage shudder inwardly.   
  
He huffed, his stance relaxing a bit, but his face still carrying his stern expression. "Look… From now on, if you want to meet up and I can't do it, I'll tell you the exact reason. When I don't have a reason… I guess I'll come and see you."  
  
Novabomb blinked and stared down at the mech, who seemed to be looking everywhere else but at him. Then he smiled brightly, completely understanding what he meant. Primus, this mech was so damn adorable! If he had the time, he would push him down and ravage him senseless. Sadly though, he had to be back at the base in about an hour. Then again, he was a seeker. He could travel pretty fast.   
  
He seized the sides of the mech's face and titled him up, pressing his dark blue lips on the silver gray ones. Mirage let out a startled gasp, taken aback by the sudden attack. The seeker took advantage of the open mouth, slipping his glossa into that sweet orifice. For a moment, Mirage's temper flared, but he soon gave into it, kissing back and sliding his glossa over the one invading his mouth. The seeker gave an approved groan, pushing the adorable little spy up against the cave's walls, his servos sliding to his hips and stroking over the plating. Not wanting to be outdone and giving a soft moan, Mirage's servos moved to the seeker's wings, gently stroking over them.  
  
Novabomb pulled back with a sharp, pleasures hiss, smirking down at the adorable beauty in front of him. There was a smug smile on his face, which made Novabomb chuckle. "Who gave you permission to all sinfully adorable today? I love it."  
  
Mirage shrugged. "Guess you got into the right mood."  
  
The Decepticon smirked, his servos moving to his thighs and lifting him up around his waist. Mirage shuddered when the talons went to his aft, stroking over the warm metal. Novabomb laughed. "We don't have much time, so we won't go very far, okay?" He licked the side of his helm, nipping at one of the delicate fins.  
  
The seeker smirked when the mech gave an adorable chuckle and whispered, "Make it worth my while."  
  
"Trust me, gorgeous. I will."


End file.
